Partners for life
by officerhopps
Summary: Nick and Judy go on their first case as official partners


Partners for life

Nick looked around the room "damn no escape" he exalted. What to do now they entered the room you will reveal to us who you work for and where we may find them. Nervously Nick thought about what he could say to buy himself more time until Judy could find and rescue him. Not talking huh show him what we do they came at him they had a murderous look in their eyes nick shut his eyes and prayed that he would be ok.

chapter one

Nick looked at his wardrobe what should I wear today I want to look nice for my sweet bunny on my first day on the force. He thought back for a moment how happy Judy was when she finally awarded him with his badge. All the time they spent away from one another Nick was glad that he could finally be together with his best friend. Nick put on his uniform and scurried along to the office where Judy was waiting for him "hello there officer Hopps" Nick spit out. Judy turned around blushing "hello Nick your right-on time glad to see you could make it".

They went to assignments there was some sort of deal going on in savanna central Bogo order Nick and Judy to go check it out. When they arrived, they got there a few minutes early with the spare time they got into position so they were ready when the deal went down. They heard some scuffs in the alley they jumped out freeze Judy quickly lunged bringing down one criminal Nick ran and tackled the second and they brought them in.

Bogo happy with the bust came in he looked very stern and serious this is the fourth bust like this in the last week all trying to sell the same thing. A special type of horse tranquilizer military grade there had been a report earlier that month of military grade tranquilizers going missing. They had gathered most of them a but few were still missing. Chief Bogo instructed them to track down and find the culprits behind the scandal. As they walked out Judy snickered at Nick good job on the first day rookie Judy and Nick laughed then got serious trying to figure out the case based off the evidence.

Some point Nick started to gaze of while looking at Judy seeing how determined she was he wanted to help as much as possible. He dozed off but not too soon after Judy woke him up "want to crash at my place tonight". Nick tired and unaware said "sure" Judy brought him back to her place and laid him on the couch where he slept all night. When Nick woke up he didn't know where he was he looked around realizing he was in Judy's apartment he quickly woke up Judy was also up and dressed. He asked if she minded if he used her bathroom "no problem" she said. He quickly cleaned himself up and they headed off to work.

Once there they spent a long time looking at the case so to stretch his legs nick took a quick walk. As he was taking his quick stroll Nick noticed a shifty looking character he followed them and went in for the bust but almost as if they had been expecting him they shot him a tranquilizer knocked unconscious they took him away. An hour went by nervous Judy called nick's cellphone no answer he had been gone a while so she decided to investigate she swung by his apartment which wasn't too far a drive he was not there.

Being nervous wreck she was she went back to the office and triangulated his cell phone and found the signal that's odd she exclaimed I don't know where that is but I doubt Nick could have walked there so fast. Almost running at this point she got in her cruiser and followed the signal which led to an old abandoned warehouse once inside Judy realized something as not right she immediately put up her guard. Stealthily she worked her way around she saw lots of crates filled with military grade tranquilizers she knew that she found the culprits. But she also knew they found Nick working her way further into the warehouse she heard some mumbling behind a locked door.

It sounded as though someone was being interrogated she quickly drew her hand cuff and Tazer. She kicked down the door and saw nick hanging there he looked unconscious Judy rushed in cuffed one guy tazed the other and with one of the tranquilizers found outside she sent the other guy to sleep. She then proceeded to run over to Nick he wasn't breathing.

She cut him down and began to cry "Nick oh god please don't be dead" Nick turned his head smiling don't cry carrots. You bunnies are so emotional Judy angry stormed off I thought you were dead. Nick smiled "I'm glad to know you care" he smugly said "I'm glad to have you as my partner".


End file.
